drakensangonlinefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Big Game Hunt
Postęp eventu Big Game Hunt - Goryl= *3800 Myśliwskich odznak = Wytrych x75 *6875 Myśliwskich odznak = Esencja zniszczenia x2000 *8663 Myśliwskich odznak = file:drak14.png 50 *11501 Myśliwskich odznak = Skrzynia udoskonalaczy *19082 Myśliwskich odznak = Mieszek błyszczących kamieni szlachetnych *23615 Myśliwskich odznak = file:drak14.png 75 *30165 Myśliwskich odznak = Potężny strażnik dusz x15 *45936 Myśliwskich odznak = Pozłacana koniczyna *72835 Myśliwskich odznak = Skrzynia przymierza *89311 Myśliwskich odznak = Wytrych x125 *98248 Myśliwskich odznak = file:drak14.png 115 *112777 Myśliwskich odznak = Mieszek doskonałych kamieni szlachetnych *163618 Myśliwskich odznak = Pozłacana koniczyna x2 *203056 Myśliwskich odznak = Mieszek doskonałych kamieni szlachetnych x2 *272618 Myśliwskich odznak = Skrzynia z Fenkiem *351139 Myśliwskich odznak = file:drak14.png 145 *401594 Myśliwskich odznak = Pozłacana koniczyna x3 *593148 Myśliwskich odznak = Mieszek doskonałych kamieni szlachetnych *675142 Myśliwskich odznak = Pozłacana koniczyna x5 *727805 Myśliwskich odznak = file:drak14.png 175 *898133 Myśliwskich odznak = Mieszek doskonałych kamieni szlachetnych *937413 Myśliwskich odznak = file:drak14.png 200 *1000000 Myśliwskich odznak = Skrzynia z opancerzonym gorylem W skrzyni znajduje się: - Opancerzony biały goryl - Największa runa witalności (40%) Łącznie = file:drak14.png 760 |-| Big Game Hunt - Mors= *3800 Myśliwskich odznak = Wytrych x75 *6875 Myśliwskich odznak = Esencja zniszczenia x2000 *8663 Myśliwskich odznak = file:drak14.png 50 *11501 Myśliwskich odznak = Skrzynia udoskonalaczy *19082 Myśliwskich odznak = Mieszek błyszczących kamieni szlachetnych *23615 Myśliwskich odznak = file:drak14.png 75 *30165 Myśliwskich odznak = Potężny strażnik dusz x15 *45936 Myśliwskich odznak = Pozłacana koniczyna *72835 Myśliwskich odznak = Skrzynia przymierza *89311 Myśliwskich odznak = Wytrych x125 *98248 Myśliwskich odznak = file:drak14.png 115 *112777 Myśliwskich odznak = Mieszek doskonałych kamieni szlachetnych *163618 Myśliwskich odznak = Pozłacana koniczyna x2 *203056 Myśliwskich odznak = Mieszek doskonałych kamieni szlachetnych x2 *272618 Myśliwskich odznak = Skrzynia z Fenkiem *351139 Myśliwskich odznak = file:drak14.png 145 *401594 Myśliwskich odznak = Pozłacana koniczyna x3 *593148 Myśliwskich odznak = Mieszek doskonałych kamieni szlachetnych *675142 Myśliwskich odznak = Pozłacana koniczyna x5 *727805 Myśliwskich odznak = file:drak14.png 175 *898133 Myśliwskich odznak = Mieszek doskonałych kamieni szlachetnych *937413 Myśliwskich odznak = file:drak14.png 200 *1000000 Myśliwskich odznak = Skrzynia z opancerzonym morsem Łącznie = file:drak14.png 760 Losowanie Z puli top 50 graczy z każdego serwera były losowane osoby które zgarniały poniższe nagrody. jedna nagroda dla jednego gracza. * Dawno zapomniany szkieletowy smok * Kostium szkieletowego dżentelmena * Niebiański smok Opis Eventu Pokonuj liderów, mini bossy oraz bossy główne we wszystkich dostępnych skalujących się lochach wykluczając międzyświaty zaczynając od poziomu bolesnego i zbieraj myśliwskie odznaki. Pokonując każdego bossa lub lidera otrzymasz myśliwskie odznaki. Zaczynając od lochów w regionie Slimfoor a kończąc na regionach Qaizah. Z bossów głównych zawsze wylecą myśliwskie odznaki, z liderów i minibossów czasem mogą nie wylecieć. Tylko z bossów z których lecą klucze , te które pojawiają się po wyczyszczeniu całej mapy na poziomie minimum bolesnym, otrzyma się myśliwskie odznaki. Wszyscy mini bossowie oprócz bossów głównych mają identyczny drop odznak jak liderzy. Dużo prościej zrobić ten event używając kluczy , wtedy otrzymasz dużo więcej postępu niż na zwykłym lochu. Wymagania lochów Aby otrzymać dostęp do wszystkich skalowanych lochów za klucze należy spełnić wymagania poziomu zarówno jak i ukończyć wszystkie potrzebne misje z danego regionu. Oto wykaz misji odblokowujący poszczególne regiony: Duria - odblokowana po ukończeniu misji „Ambition and Despair 7“ - Ambicja i rozpacz 7" Teganwall - odblokowany po ukończeniu misji „Safeguard of Power 2“ - "Powiernik wiedzy/mechaniki/równowagi/mocy (mag/krasnal/łucznik/rycerz) 2" Kraj Północy - odblokowany po ukończeniu misji „Sigrismarr's Shackle 5“ - "Kajdany Sigismara 5" Atlantyda - odblokowana po ukończeniu misji „The Eternal Battle 2“ - "Wieczna walka 2" Myrdosh - odblokowane po ukończeniu misji „Operation Ophidion 6“ -"Top secret 6" Lortac - odblokowany po ukończeniu misji „Saving the World Heart 2“ -"Uratuj serce światów 2" Qaizah - obecnie zablokowane Przygotowania do eventu Aby dostać się na wyższy poziom skalujących się lochów potrzebny jest klucz. Wymagania kluczy: *Bolesny - 1x klucze *Dręczący - 2x klucze *Śmniertelny - 3x klucze Robienie lochów przy użyciu kluczy znacznie przyspiesza ukończenie eventu jednakże jest to tylko jedna z opcji robienia tego eventu. Event można ukończyć nie wydając ani jednego klucza. Wszystko jest kwestią czasu. Buffy eventowe Za każdym razem kiedy podniesiemy myśliwskie odznaki otrzymamy wzmocnienie w postaci buffa dodającego nam 10% do wielkości każdego podniesionego stosu myśliwskich odznak. Fortuna Łowcy dodaje + 10% do wielkości stosu Myśliwskich odznak. Buff stakuje się do 100 razy. Łącznie może dać nam +1000% do wielkości stosu Myśliwskich odznak. Fortuna łowcy czas wzmocnienia upływa równo z czasem gry, zatem jeśli się wylogujesz czas wzmocnienia będzie zatrzymany. Lista głównych bossów oraz bossów z których można otrzymać myśliwskie odznaki *Kali *Herold Świata Mroku *Sigrismarr *Gorga *Destruktor *Nefertari *Balor *Asar *Sharr Kharab *Arachna *Bearach *M'Edusa Stosy odznak *Bolesny - 300, 375, 450 **Mając buff 1000% - 3300, 4125, 4950 *Dręczący - 400, 500 **Mając buff 1000% - 4400, 5500 *Śmiertelny - 500, 625, 750 **Mając buff 1000% - 5500, 6875, 8250 Liderzy oraz mini bossy *Bolesny - 75, 90, 150 **Mając buff 1000% - 825, 990, 1650 *Dręczący - 100, 120 **Mając buff 1000% - 1100, 1320 *Śmiertelny - 125, 150, 200 **Mając buff 1000% - 1375, 1650, 2200